


Lettie Finds A Purpose

by LHasty



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHasty/pseuds/LHasty
Summary: Just some of last year's NanoWriMo prep!





	Lettie Finds A Purpose

Lettismosc could not tell you who her parents were. She didn't remember. They were dead.  
It wasn't a thing of malice, just unfortunate circumstance: her parents had died when she was very, very little. She did not remember their names and, more often than not, she could not even remember their faces. It had been a very, very long time since their deaths. It was the downside of being an elf, really: memories faded just as easily for elves as they did for humans, save that elves didn't mature in quite the same way. She wasn't really a 'teenager' until she was nearly twenty years old. 

Such was life. 

And because of this fact, this gap in her memory where her parents had died when she was so young, she had no idea just *why in the world* she was named Lettismosc. 

Not, of course, that she could read. She could write her name and that...was about the extent of her ability when it came to letters she knew. And she only knew that it sounded like 'Lettismosc' because she'd been told, of course. Mind you, no one called her that. Gods, why would they? Who in their right mind wanted to say the word 'Lettismosc'? 

Lettie, however, was a perfectly acceptable moniker, and the one she had gone by for many years now. Of course, when she went by anything that wasn't 'urchin', 'streetrat' or 'Hey, you there, stop stealing!'

Look, it made a living, alright?

Those days seemed long ago, though. What had once been a means to scrape by now had turned into a legitimate means of living. Of course, Lettie was a bit pickier now about what she stole and who she stole from! She didn't just make off with anyone's hard-earned coin.

She tried to just steal from the rich, from the politicians, from the people who wouldn't miss the coin in their hands, much less the coin in their pockets.


End file.
